happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The HTF Tournament - Fight 1
This is the first episode of the HTF Tournament, a competition between every canon HTF Character. This fight is between The Mole and the SSSSSuper Squad. Roles Starring * Cuddles * Mole * SSSSSuper Squad Featuring * Petunia * Lumpy * Splendid * Toothy Appearances * Lifty * Shifty Plot The episode starts with Cuddles Greeting the viewers in front of a boxing ring. "Hello, and welcome to the HTF Tournament! This is a series where every canon HTF character is engaged in an epic tournament for 10,000,000,000 dollars! Yes, I know, that's a lot. But it's all worth it! Come in and see the show! In this episode, we see The Mole compete against the SSSSSuper Squad! Place your bets, people!" A line of characters are seen at the betting stand run by Lumpy, and are giving him money for either side. Then they go into their bets bleachers. The bleachers for the SSSSSuper Squad are flooding with people, and the bleachers for The Mole have only 1 person, which is the betsman himself, (Lumpy). It cuts back to the now almost empty betting stand, which shows that Lumpy, not knowing it was their money, putting it on The Mole's side for him. It then cuts to the stadium. Cuddles' voice is heard, and everything goes dark. "ARE YOU READY?" he yells. A small spotlight positions in one corner. "IN THIS CORNER, WE HAVE THE BLIND, MUTELY INCLINED, BUT STILL ABLE TO KICK SOME HIND, MOLE!" He starts waving at the bleachers, unaware that only Lumpy is on his side. Another spotlight is in another corner. "AAAAND IN THIS CORNER, WE HAVE THE SUCCESFULLY STUPENDOUS, SPLENDIDLY SUPERB, SSSSSUPER SQUAD! AND EVEN IF I DIDN'T SAY THAT RIGHT IT DOESN'T REALLY MATTER BECAUSE...WELL...NO ONE CARES!" Foxy is blowing kisses to everyone while the jellyfish bobs up and down. Suddenly, Petunia yells out at Cuddles. "HEY! WHERE'S SPLENDID?" Cuddles coughs into the microphone. "Uuuh...since he is so...um...AWESOME, he'll fight later in the tournament." Petunia sits back down quietly. Splendid is seen sitting next to Toothy in the bleachers. Splendid says to Toothy: "Mole doesn't have a CHANCE!" Toothy replies: "I dunno. I mean, they ARE pretty powerful, but The Mole COULD kill them. It's a really small chance though." "Oh come on! I'd like to see him try!" The speakers blast with Cuddles' voice again. "READY! SET! GO!" He blows a whistle which marks the start of the game. Mole runs around, bumping into everything. Foxy comes behind him and punches him in the back of the head. He flies through the air and lands on the jellyfish's forcefield, making it fall down. It lands on Webby, squishing her & splattering blood. It flies into the robot's windshield, making it go crazy and slice Foxy to bits with its numerous limbs. It then falls over, cracking its skull. Mole then continues running around like a maniac. Cuddles yells into the microphone. "IN A SUDDEN CHAIN REACTION, THE MOLE SURPRISINGLY WINS! NOW LETS SEE WHO'S GETTING MONEY!" He reads down a very small square. "Huh! IT LOOKS LIKE LUMPY WILL BE TAKING HOME ALL THE MONEY HE BETTED!" Lumpy then runs through the bleachers happily and carries away 2 large moneybags. "HASTA LA VISTA, LOSERS!" he shouts as he runs out the exit. Cuddles talks on the microphone again. "That was...weird." All the Happy Tree Friends leave sadly. Splendid is seen whimpering to Toothy with his eyes wide open: "A really small chance?" The episode ends with Lumpy in his bed with 2 moneybags at the end. The iris closes on the door, which Lifty and Shifty peek through. The iris then fully closes. Moral The lesser odds are always bigger! Deaths # The jellyfish is killed by a hard landing in its forcefield (debatable). # Webby is squished a a forcefield. # Foxy is impaled by the robot's limbs. # The robot falls over and cracks its skull. Trivia * This is one of the only series where the Happy Tree Friends talk properly. * Cuddles was chosen to be the announcer not because he was the "main" character of the real Happy Tree Friends, but because he's HTFCuddles's favourite. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images